


To Fix What's Broken

by Feenie



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Reviewaverse
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Post-Voice From the Dark, Recovery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Linkara decides to create a group chat for he and various other reviewers/internet producers.This can only end in good!Post-Voice From the Dark





	1. New Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I propose we all stop using 'CA' as a fandom and switch to Reviewaverse because fuck Channel Awesome
> 
> anyways the chatroom fic we all needed in our lives

**Linkara created chatroom New Group Chat**

**Linkara:** Out with the old, in with the new.

 **MarzGurl** : You were serious about a new chatroom?

 **Linkara:** Yep! Figured now was as good a time as any.

 **DOMinator:** :D

 **Empress Hagan** : should’ve been titled ‘Fuck Nostalgia Critic’

 **Sailor CalLuna** : Oh this is cool!! I was wondering if one for all of us would be made

 **O. Lupa:** I agree with Hagan, name it Fuck Nostalgia Critic

 **Nintendo Nerd** : ……..who are you people

 **Linkara:** I may have added some other people we know to keep them in the loop as well

 **Nintendo Nerd:** Aren’t you the asshole who yelled ‘Adamantium Rage’

 **Linkara:** And you’re the guy who punched me!

 **Nintendo Nerd** : :|

 **Dr. Crafty:** Helloooooooo!

 **Empress Hagan:** ...your title card artist too?

 **Linkara:** I owe him for not inviting him to the mansion

 **Nash** : Not like he missed much

 **Jerk with a Keyboard:** I left for five seconds, what happened?

 **MarzGurl:** new chatroom!

 **Jerk with a Keyboard** : Oh. Sweet.

 **Phelous** : what happened at the mansion

 **ERod the BBBuster** : Oh you know, Linkara getting us into a death trap.

 **Linkara:** By accident. Long story.

 **Empress Hagan:** And I betrayed everyone, and no one saw it coming! I don’t know whether to feel clever, or disappointed.

 **Cyborcat:** We got the minion she had with her to turn against her

 **Empress Hagan** : Still mad about that

 **Cyborcat:** Then an idea: don’t betray us for a god that’ll probably kill you too

 **Empress Hagan** : I only did it because that fight was about as bloodless as you could get!

 **Linkara** : Okay, let’s put that behind us. Hagan, you’re still in trouble with us over...that.

 **Empress Hagan** : And you’re not exactly free of guilt either.

 **Linkara:** I’m aware. The point of making a new chatroom for all of us was to get back together, and just.  
Try to repair what broke.

 **O. Lupa** : You don’t have to fix it, y’know. Like

 **Linkara:** I know, but

 **O. Lupa** : You’re not the one who broke everything. Let’s not beat around the bush, you’ve had your share of fuckups but you’re not the one who blackmailed us, or stranded us in a micronation, or threatened to fire us

 **MarzGurl** : ^^

 **O. Lupa** : That’s all on Critic. Heck he technically followed through on firing me, remember?  
I know it’s tempting to want to place the blame on yourself but you’ve at least _tried_ to be better. I have no idea what happened in Scarsdale but you seem bent on making up for that too. So just chill

 **Linkara:** thank you

 **MarzGurl** : I mean I’m still disappointed at you over not properly scouting the mansion, but it could have gone infinitely worse.

 **Spoony1** : Linkara Jeffrey (Removed) what the fuck [edited message]

 **O. Lupa** : Jeffrey???

 **Linkara:** Spoony! I thought it would be nice to get everyone back together oh no NO

 **Empress Hagan** : JEFFREY?

 **Phelous** : j e f f r e y ?

 **DOMinator** : Jeffrey is your middle name?

 **ERod the BBBuster** : No way

 **MarzGurl** : Am I the only other person in the chatroom who knew that?

 **Linkara** : _oh no_

 **O. Lupa** : JEFFREY

 **Dr. Crafty:** Jeffrey

 **Messi** : jeffrey

 **Otagal** : Jeffrey, you made a mistake Jeffrey

 **Sage the Sage** : Jeffrey

 **Phelous** : Jeffrey!

 **Linkara:** _why_

 **Worst Nurst** : Jeffrey?

 **Empress Hagan** : oh my gooood that was GREAT

 **Linkara:** That’s it chatroom canceled

 **Worst Nurst** : ??

 **Dr. Crafty** : But mr jeffreeeeeeyyyy

 **Linkara:** CANCELED D:<

\--

 **Director Hack** : I was away for half an hour filming a vlog, WHAT HAPPENED

 **MarzGurl** : Hack! Uh it’s...a long story

 **Kessler Run** : @Linkara did you want me to see if Lovecraft could join the chatroom?

 **Linkara:** Yes please!

 **Spoony1** : For real why? I haven’t really talked with you guys in like. Forever

 **Linkara** : Because we needed an actual place to talk aside from the business chat. We’ve been apart for way too long

 **Sage the Sage** : I missed you guys tbh, I was just thinking about the old chat

 **O. Lupa** : you mean the nc show

 **Sage the Sage** : ...I swear I mean the good parts

 **O. Lupa:** nah it’s cool, I get it

 **Worst Nurst** : It’s nice to meet you all! I’m Nurse Worse, Crafty’s assistant!

 **Escargoan:** Oh! New chat!

 **Sage the Sage** : Is everyone here?

 **Linkara** : More or less. Minus the obvious ones that shouldn’t be here.

 **SuedeBlade** : That’s...a lot of people

 **Pepper** : hello! c: I’m Pepper, I work as Crafty’s chef!

 **Messi:** sup

 **Worst Nurst** : And that would be Messibelle, Crafty’s maid

 **Director Hack** : I’m lost

 **Linkara** : Crafty is my title card artist!

 **O. Lupa** : how the heck is he rich enough he gets a nurse, a maid, and a chef?

 **Empress Hagan** : Linkara’s sugar daddy

 **Dr. Crafty** : Please never say that again

 **Phelous** : thanks I hate it

 **Worst Nurst** : That’s  
Not it  
Crafty created Messibelle and I, and he recruited Pepper from a seafood restaurant

 **Sage the Sage** : ...he what now

 **Linkara** : Nurse is like Frankenstein’s monster, Messibelle is a slime creature

 **SuedeBlade** : So we’ve got two mad scientists creating life and defying god now?

 **Linkara:** ...three actually  
Linksano brought a foam lizard to life a few Christmases ago

 **Escargoan** : ...why a foam lizard?

 **Linkara** : I don’t know, if I knew he was going to do that I would have requested a Bulbasaur plush be brought to life

 **Cyborcat:** I’m sorry, how do you just create a slime creature?

 **Spoony1** : if it’s anything like how Insano created Soi I’m leaving

 **Jerk with a Keyboard** : How did Insano create Soi?

\--

…

The chat sure got quiet!

 **Linkara** : Well.

 **Dr. Crafty** : I can assure you nothing like Insano creating Soi happened with Messibelle  
I poured expired products down the drain, and I had a slime maid on my hands

 **DOMinator** : But how did Insano create Soi? I’m curious too now

 **O. Lupa** : Well you see

 **Linkara** : Please take it to private chats…

 **Empress Hagan** : We’re all adults here, aren’t we?

 **Worst Nurst** : Messibelle’s status on that is...debatable

 **Messi** : TELL MEEEE

 **Linkara:** PRIVATE CHATS PLEASE

 **Empress Hagan** : Well you’re no fun

\--

 **DOMinator** : ...I see now

 **Linkara:** :(


	2. Reviewer Group Therapy

**Sage the Sage** : because I have to be the one to ask, as one of the anime reviewers and all…  
What /were/ you guys fighting in the mansion?

**Linkara:** Ancient demon bent on possessing us then taking over the world? Or destroying it

**Sage the Sage** : Did the demon look gray? Blue?

**Sailor CalLuna:** Sage, I swear to all that is holy

**Sage the Sage** : I HAVE TO KNOW  
I MEAN I JUST FOUND OUT GRAVITY FALLS ACTUALLY EXISTS

**DOMinator** : It   
It does?  
….does that mean Bill Cipher exists?

**Linkara:** 8(

**Memarz:** nop, it was a voice-demon thing  
why would it be an alien?

**MarzGurl** : there was. An anime game that involved an alien-looking demon haunting a large group of people in an abandoned mansion  
In a situation uncomfortably close to ours

**ERod the BBBuster:** there was? That sort of thing exists?

**Escargoan** : god I wish that were me

**Empress Hagan** : I mean, the statue of it did look pretty alien

**Sailor CalLuna** : I think we’re all cursed now just remembering that exists

**Empress Hagan** : All that was missing were clocks and a red journal!

**SuedeBlade** : >:[

**Linkara** : How is it I barely even watched the show and I know what we’re talking about

**ChaosD1** : ...I did not expect to see talk about an anime video game when I opened the chatroom

**Sailor CalLuna** : hagan I am personally going to fly to Haganistan to arrest you for reminding everyone of that game

**Messi** : arrested for weeb crimes

**Empress Hagan:** Sage did it, not me!

**Sailor CalLuna** : I’M ARRESTING HIM TOO

**Linkara:** Welp! Bye Hagan and Sage!

**H. P. Lovecraft:** Hello to you all.  
Howard

**Empress Hagan** : you motherfu--oh

**Linkara:** Hi Lovecraft!

**MarzGurl** : Hey!

**ChaosD1** : Nice to see you, Lovecraft

**H. P. Lovecraft** : It is nice to see you all on this internet room for chatting.  
Howard

**Sage the Sage:** guys,  
we all know Lovecraft is...not from an era where the internet was a thing right

**BoyBargain** : He’s learning!

**Worst Nurst** : I’m sorry, is that actual horror writer Howard Philips Lovecraft?

**Linkara** : ...Nurse I keep forgetting that I haven’t introduced you, Crafty, or anyone else you live with to some of these people ^^;

**Messi** : Isn’t he super racist? :?

**H. P. Lovecraft:** I would appreciate if you did not bring that up. I am attempting to make a personal change for the better in this new world.  
Howard

**Messi** : sorry!

**Linkara** : Yeah, I’m gonna pin that message so we all know Lovecraft’s not like how he was pre-resurrection

**Dr. Crafty** : so you didn’t bring him forward in time or anything, due to the plot hole, you RESURRECTED HIM?

**Linkara** : Not me personally! I don’t play god!  
...nor did Linksano or Insano, stop typing

**MarzGurl** : Terawatt, dare I ask?

**Linkara:** No, Derek the Bard brought him back to life with Reanimator Serum

**Empress Hagan** : And not with bofa?

**H. P. Lovecraft** : What is bofa?  
Howard

**Spoony1** : oh my GOD

**MarzGurl** : ...why does this not surprise me.

**DOMinator** : I

**Phelous** : do it

**Linkara:** No D8

**Escargoan** : ah, internet

**Director Hack** : DO IT

**Empress Hagan** : bofa deez nuts

**Jerk with a Keyboard** : Boy that’s the fastest I’ve seen a chat go into ‘Several people are typing mode’!

**Linkara** :  _ why _

**O. Lupa** : Godspeed, Hagan

**Phelous** : -claps-

**Nintendo Nerd** : the fuck

**H. P. Lovecraft** : What is bofa deez nuts?  
Howard

**SuedeBlade** : I think we forget he probably hasn’t been exposed to memes

**Kessler Run** : It took less than half an hour for someone to do a bofa joke on him?

**Linkara** : I am so sorry, Mr. Kessler D:

**Empress Hagan** : GODDAMMIT   
THE ONE PERSON WHO COULD FALL FOR THAT JOKE AND IT FLIES OVER HIS HEAD   
This is my punishment for Scarsdale

**O. Lupa** : that is so sad. Nimue, play Despacito

**Linkara** : if she actually starts placing Despacito all of a sudden, I blame you >:(

\--

**Madame Crystelle** : Good evening, all

**Dr. Crafty** : hello Crystelle! She’s my fortune teller!

**Phelous** : so you have a maid, a chef, a nurse, and a fortune teller? What next, you live in a castle?

**Dr. Crafty** : …….uh

**Phelous** : HOW

**Linkara** : It’s hard to explain

**Empress Hagan** : seriously, you’re...what, an artist? How are you so rich?

**Dr. Crafty:** I’m not rich, just lucky really   
And nice to people who work with me

**Worst Nurst** : Speaking of which…   
Do you mind if I ask what happened with the Nostalgia Critic? I mean, everyone leaving the site was all over social media everywhere you looked, but I mean…

**Linkara** : That’s. A long story, Nurse.

**Spoony1** : What’s left to say that hasn’t been said a million times at this point? The long and short of it--we were abused, lied to, manipulated, hurt, almost killed, just

What’s left to say? You can just find it anywhere on the web now

**MarzGurl** : He didn’t care about us. At all.

**Sage the Sage** : If I may?

**MarzGurl** : Go ahead

**Sage the Sage** : It’s true, he didn’t really care about us. And I think it kinda became clear during the whole incident with Malachite.   
Look, I’ve had to deal with shit on my show before. Nothing to the extent Linkara or Spoony or ERod ever had to deal with, but I’ve dealt with shit. The incident with Malachite, though? I think that was the first time most of us ever really realized things were fucked.   
Do not get me wrong, I’m grateful for everything that Linkara, Spoony, ERod, and the rest who have to regularly fight to keep us safe have done, but imagine being tricked into going onto a stupid LARP adventure and watching someone die because you didn’t know what to do aside from stand there and chant ‘Heart’ like a fucking idiot!   
We could have done something! We were all right there, and we didn’t do anything!

**Linkara** : For what it’s worth, Sage, Malachite was kinda...powerful. I didn’t have anything on me aside from my Magic Gun, and while we could have dogpiled him, he had his anchor back--the thing that lets him cast magic without barfing up blood.   
We were screwed the moment Malachite got his hand back

**Sage the Sage** : that’s fair. I don’t know, just   
And then Ma-Ti tried to kill us all. I had front row seats to that! I literally had to talk down someone who could have easily gone ‘fuck this’ and tried to end the world! I shouldn’t have had to do that, I’m an anime reviewer, not a champion or an avatar or a blockbuster buster, I just didn’t want to fucking die!   
And Ma-Ti turned out to be right anyways. Critic won’t change.   
Not can’t, won’t.   
god did he even care?

**O. Lupa** : safe to say he didn’t.

**Sage the Sage** : I didn’t mean to talk over anyone here who he directly hurt. I’m sorry

**O. Lupa** : no, I mean  
You guys were hurt too p much. Not just like...MarzGurl and I. It wasn’t limited to just tossing us out when we wore out our use, it was ignoring us, it was deliberately putting us in danger, it was everything he did  
Christ how I hate him  
And remember when we thought he was actually becoming a good person and died to save the universe?  
not even half a year.

**MarzGurl** : Four months.

**SuedeBlade** : Four months? It felt so much longer

**O. Lupa** : Four months! We were left to deal with the fact another person died on these adventures, and then here comes Nostalgia Critic four months later acting like nothing’s changed! And nothing really changed for the better!  
We put our lives on the line against a Palpatine clone, an evil ancient sorcerer, /his own ego/, and what do we get?  
Nothing.

**Cyborcat** : I’m sorry

**O. Lupa** : No, you don’t have to apologize  
You’re not NC.

**Worst Nurst** : Is there anyone else that anyone needs to say?

**O. Lupa** : at the risk of sounding like a dick, why do you care so much?

**Worst Nurst** : Because first, and I should have said so sooner, I’m a licensed therapist!

**O. Lupa** : …..ohhh

**Worst Nurst** : And second, even just reading past chat logs from today, maybe we could try to work toward recovery as a group? Since I think almost everyone is here and all…

**Dr. Crafty** : im lucky the worst i’ve had to deal with was depression. very bad depression, but nothing too bad

**Worst Nurst** : Crafterson.

**Dr. Crafty** : ...okay it was bad.

**Worst Nurst** : if nothing else, I think working toward recovering from abuse and mental illness would be good for everyone here!

**Phelous** : isn’t there a thing called conflict of interest? Isn’t being our therapist and our friend kinda

**Worst Nurst** : Crafty and I technically are villains! ^_^

**Phelous** : ...technically.

**MarzGurl** : I think that would be a good idea. Maybe not do it all right away, but doing therapy every so often doesn’t sound too bad   
I guess we’ll think about it? Not to speak for everyone here but

**Sage the Sage** : worth a shot, at least   
...also your name is /Crafterson?/

**Dr. Crafty** : nO

**Worst Nurst** : ^_^; Oopsie

**Linkara** : Crafterson

**Dr. Crafty** : DON’T YOU START

**O. Lupa** : CRAFTERSON

**Worst Nurst changed the chat’s name to Reviewer Group Therapy**

**Worst Nurst** : There we go!

**BoyBargain** : Crafterson!

**Otagal** : Craftersooooooon

**Dr Crafty** : I hate this!


End file.
